


One Less Complication

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Agent Freya Lake makes an unexpected visit but things don’t go the way she expects.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>159 Song prompt - "Time of our lives" by Tyrone Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Complication

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** One Less Complication  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Freya  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Agent Freya Lake makes an unexpected visit but things don’t go the way she expects.  
**Warnings:** sad  
**Word Count:** 664  
**Prompt:** 159 Song prompt - "Time of our lives" by Tyrone Wells.  
**Author's Notes:** Agent Emrys Series Part 2

 

**One Less Complication**

Merlin walked into his flat and saw Freya sitting on the sofa waiting for him. She was dressed in her black leather cat suit. He assumed that she had just come from finishing up her mission.

“Hi Merlin. How did your mission go?” Freya patted the sofa next to her.

“It’s done.” Merlin threw his jacket and bag in the chair. “That’s the important thing. I thought you were going to be in Prague for another week?”

“Yeah that was the plan but I sort of messed up. The ambassador I was supposed to protect was killed in a car bomb and I couldn’t stop it.” Freya played with the ends of her hair then looked up at Merlin. “The director put me on leave. He said I need to get my head straight before I go back out into the field.”

Merlin sat down next to her. “What are you going to do while you’re on leave?”

“I thought, we could just spend some time together. Maybe talk about our wedding plans.” Freya put her head on his shoulder.

“Freya … I have to go on another mission as soon as I shower and pack. I can’t stay.” Merlin stroked her silken hair with his hand before pulling her back to look at her. “From the sound of things, this is going to be a long one.”

“We can just elope now and I could go with you to help out.” Freya looked up at him hopefully.

“No. This isn’t the kind of thing where I can take you with me.” Merlin said. Freya…

“What is it, Merlin?” Freya could tell there was something wrong. “You’re scaring me.”

“I think maybe we should call off the wedding.” Merlin said. “We can’t have a marriage when we are constantly saying hello and goodbye in the same day.”

Freya pulled away from him and sat on the end of the sofa. “You don’t love me anymore?”

“I do but I think our timing is always off. This life we lead … it’s not for settling down. I will always think of you fondly and cherish everything that we have had but I can’t see a future for us.” Merlin said as gently as he could.

“I understand.” Freya said as she pulled off her engagement ring. She reached out for Merlin’s hand and put the ring in his palm then closed his fingers. “The director said this would happen when he heard that we got engaged. I didn’t want to believe him. I suppose he was right after all.”

“If you ever need anything Freya, all you have to do is ask. I will be there to help out if I can. You will always have a place in my heart.” Merlin said. “Please believe that.”

“Merlin, answer one question for me.” Freya looked at him. “Is there someone else?”

“No. It’s just our work and the timing.” Merlin said with a soft smile. “I have always had the best time with you. Maybe someday when we leave this life, we can come together again.”

“Yeah maybe someday.” Freya said. She got up and walked over to where her long black trench coat was draped over the chair. She put it on and tied the belt. “Good luck on your new mission, Merlin. Stay safe.”

“I will. You do the same.” Merlin smiled at her. He stood up and went over to her. He kissed her soft and slow. “I love you, Kitten. I always will.”

“I always love it when you call me ‘Kitten’.” Freya pulled away and walked to the door. She looked back one last time before she walked through it.

Merlin looked down at the ring in his hand. “Someday I will be dead and all of this will be forgotten. Sorry Kitten. I just don’t want you to be my widow.”  

Merlin dropped the ring into a vase by the door and went to prepare to be the Prince’s valet.   


End file.
